


i wish i could stay

by highladyofvelaris



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofvelaris/pseuds/highladyofvelaris
Summary: “I missed you “, she whispered” So so much” All Juniper did was pull her close again. Fury moved her lips to June’s neck later as the faun’s grip on her hair tightened. She bit her neck through kisses making June make soft whimpering noises.Fury goes to see Juniper perform and later they spend time together
Relationships: Fury Axtar/Juniper Andromeda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	i wish i could stay

**Author's Note:**

> There was literally zero fics of Fury and Juniper so i had to take one for the team and write it myself . So heres some w/w fluff ish
> 
> Also i suck at titles

Fury Axtar glanced at her watch and knew she wouldn’t make it in time in this traffic so she paid the taxi driver and ran.

The show was starting at 6 and it was already 6.05. It was things like these that sometimes made her hate her job. She knew it wouldn’t matter if she wasn’t on time since the main performance only begins later but she didn’t want to take the chance. And she liked being on time.

She ran past the shops and clubs trying not knock on people. This would have been easier if she was running across the roofs but she didn’t have time to climb up.

She reached the theater in a few minutes, stopping at the entrance to catch her breath. She heard applause from inside, indicating that one performance was over. She climbed the steps to the door and slowly opened it and stepped inside. It was almost fully crowded she noticed in the dark as she tried to find a seat at the back.

Another song started as a young Fae boy entered the stage just as Fury sat. Everyone watched him move twisting and turning to the beat of the music. She took her phone out and put it on silent, it had a tendency to ring at the worst moments.

She watched the show with a little interest. She really didn’t know much about dancing. The only dancing she knew was the partying kind, she knew the people who sat here had no interest in seeing that.

Few more performances, both individual and group, took place. She clapped after each performance with the audience, her foot tapping on the floor waiting for the main event.

The lights dimmed and the song currently playing slowed and stopped. A hush went out in the crowd. Everyone eagerly waiting. Fury leaned forward her hands clutching the edge of her seat.

A new song started, its beat staring slowly and increasing gradually. It sounded the way water flows down a river, pressure increasing as it nears the sea. And there. There she was entering the stage, her arms wide her body moving to the song. It was as if she was the river, her body in constant movement.

Fury moved to the edge of her seat her eyes focused of Juniper. For her, Juniper was always beautiful but when she danced oh when she danced she looked so gorgeous and alluring, like one of those painting in the art gallery. She felt herself smiling. She could watch June dance for hours.

Some other performers joined Juniper but Fury only had her eyes on Juniper watching the faun dance as if there was no one watching her, as if the only thing in the world was the dance.

Without even feeling it, time passed and the dance ended. The audience started applauding. Many even stood up Fury among them clapping her hands the sound joining with the others. She knew Juniper couldn’t see her but she still smiled brightly as the performers bowed.

The audience started shuffling out, Fury knew it would take Juniper some time so she followed the crowd. Since she had time she climbed onto the roof, so she could see when Juniper exited, and pulled out her phone. She checked her messages, for now there weren’t any jobs for her. Thank Hel. She really wanted a break.

About fifteen minutes later she heard the familiar sound of hooves and looked down. There was Juniper stopped on the first step trying to stuff her dancing shoes into her bag.

Fury dropped to the floor, landing without a sound. “Need help?”

Juniper screamed dropping her bag. She turned around with a hand on her chest. “Fury stop doing that!”

“Why? It’s so fun to watch you scream”, she said with a smile crouching to pick up the dropped bag.

“All this time I thought you liked another kind of screaming “, Juniper said smirking taking the bag from her.

Fury wrapped her arms around the faun and kissed her. Kissing June always felt like the world has been lifted off her shoulders, it felt like all Fury’s problems were gone. “I like both”, she said with a sly grin.

“Uh..”, was all Juniper said as she stared at Fury’s lips.

“You were amazing out there” She leaned her forehead on Juniper’s.

“What are you even doing here?”, Juniper finally said looking at Fury. “I thought you weren’t in town”

She ran a hand through the faun’s curls. “You think I would miss one of your shows?”

Tears appeared in Juniper’s eyes as she pulled Fury into a hug.” Thank you. It means a lot Fury, especially from you”

“Come on let’s get you home you big baby”, was all she said but inside she felt all warm. She would do anything for her.

They caught a taxi to Juniper’s apartment as she told Fury all the stupid things Dannika and Bryce had done these few days. Fury tried to keep her hands to herself as much as she can as Juniper went on talking but it was getting really hard. It has been some time since she last saw the faun and she missed her.

Finally they arrived, Fury paying the driver as they got out. She took the bag from Juniper as they got onto the elevator while Juniper ordered take out.

Juniper’s apartment felt more like home than any place she had been. She dropped the bag on the counter of the kitchen and walked into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed face first. She heard Juniper laugh behind her as she went into the bathroom to have a wash.

If Fury could, she’ll stay in this apartment with Juniper forever. With her work it will never be possible but one can always hope. She sighed as she took off her shoes with her foot not wanting to move from this comfortable position. She could hear the sound of the shower and Juniper humming. It would take a while so she allowed herself to close her eyes and rest.

She woke up to a warm body pressed against hers and a soft brush of lips against her cheek. “Food is here Sleeping Beauty.. unless you don’t want”

She slowly opened her eyes. June knew she will never say no to food. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Juniper brushed a few loose strands from her face. “Has work been hard these days?”

“The usual”’ Fury replied. They both knew she won’t talk about her work with her. Or with anyone.

Juniper took that as an answer and went and brought the food. They ate the food in silence, leaning against the bed, June’s head on her shoulders. She really wished she could stay here.

They got up to clean and wash their hands, Juniper trying to stop her from helping to clean.” You want to watch something?”, Juniper asked later as she walked towards the couch.

“I’m really interested in something else”’ she said coming up behind her. Juniper turned towards her, the blush on her face showing even on her dark skin. Fury thought she might object but all the faun did was lie on the couch giving her an inviting look.

In a matter of seconds Fury was on the couch her body fitting into June’s outstretched arms. She let out a sigh, there wasn’t a better place to be in this world than Juniper’s arms. June grabbed her face and finally kissed her, their mouths moving against each other as if they have been finding for the other all this time.

Fury ran her tongue against June’s letting out a moan. Oh how she missed her. June pulled the band that tied Fury’s hair and ran her hands through them. She pulled away letting herself take a few breaths.

“I missed you “, she whispered” So so much” All Juniper did was pull her close again. Fury moved her lips to June’s neck later as the faun’s grip on her hair tightened. She bit her neck through kisses making June make soft whimpering noises.

She pulled the baggy T shirt June wore only to see that under it all she wore was some sleeping shorts. Juniper gave her a sly grin and said “Like what you see?”

“You know I love your boobs”, was all she said as she continued staring.

“I think you’re just jealous of my ones”

Fury’s jaw dropped. “You little bitch” she said as she kissed her again running her hands across June’s body. “How dare you insult my little ones”

“Your nonexistent ones you mean”, Juniper retorted as she removed Fury’s jacket.

Her mouth brushed against the top of June’s breasts, first slowly and softly and then with more urgency, kissing and biting. Juniper locked her legs around Fury bringing her closer so that there was hardly any space between them.

She tried to remove the faun’s shorts but Juniper pushed her away saying, “ No.. no let me do you.. let me”

Fury looked up just as she was pushed back into the couch so that now Juniper was on top. “June”, she whispered.

“You’ve work all the time. Let me do this”, Juniper said as she kissed Fury’s neck and nipped at the sensitive skin behind her ears.

Fury could feel her heart beating fast as Juniper removed her top and trailed kisses down her body. She heard herself moan as her fingers dug into June’s soft hair. Juniper brushed a kiss at the edge of her legging and looked up as if asking for permission. The look in Fury’s eyes was enough of an answer. She pulled her leggings and underwear in one go and placed a soft kiss on her hip bone. Then she-

A phone buzzed and Fury looked down as a light shone through the pocket of her jacket that was on the floor. She looked at Juniper who sat up. “I’m pretty sure it’s nothing”, she said as she fished the phone out.

“It better be”, June said with a pout on her face” We were just getting started”

The time in the phone showed 10.14 as she clicked on the new message.

_Cedric Brayne. Male. 35. Shifter._

And below an address.

She groaned. No not now. She’ll deal with this tomorrow. She wasn’t given a deadline so she didn’t have to worry. She went to put her phone back into the pocket when the phone buzzed again with a message.

_Before midnight._

Sometimes she really hated her job.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do one of Juniper later. Hope you'll liked this one :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
